


Why are you here, Yoko-sensei?!

by darkrestorer



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Age Difference, Chikan, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Years after the intergalactic battle with the Anti-Spirals, Yoko Littner, having matured as a school teacher and dying for some pleasure of a masculine kind, decided it was high time she seduced the only other man in their little island, a certain middle-aged principal of the school she was working for.
Kudos: 18





	Why are you here, Yoko-sensei?!

The sun had already set when Yoko finished grading all the children's test scores. She stretched her arms high over her head and groaned. Her shoulders have been so stiff recently. It wouldn’t hurt to stretch around and pace around her desk, she thought. Being the only teacher of this elementary school, she had the faculty office to herself, so there was ample room to do as she pleased.

Many years ago, there was a great intergalactic battle against the Anti-Spirals. She took part in it, of course, being the Gurren Brigade’s great marksman. However, after all of that was over, she went back to teaching school kids in hopes of a bright future ahead of them.

That didn’t mean that her life was entirely devoid of problems. For one, she had gained a bit of weight since she no longer had to fight, though not enough to be obvious. But, there were parts in her uniform that were quite tight, particularly in the chest area and hips. If she tried wearing any of her bikinis again, she was afraid they would snap the moment she puts them on.

Aside from that, as a woman of marrying age, she had very few chances to mingle with the opposite sex. Her past love life was already behind her, gone away with her tears after a year of peace and quiet, so she was ready and willing to break the mold of a lonely single woman. She didn’t want to live the rest of her life as a spinster after all.

“That said….” Removing her glasses, she inspected her face through her compact mirror. “I should get ready before it gets really late.” After a bit of touching up and some powder, her gaze dropped down to her tie and then to the blouse underneath it. “I think I’ll be a bit more daring this time around,” she said, pulling her tie until it was mostly tucked away under her vest. She undid a scandalous amount of buttons. “This seems about right.” Lifting her bust up with her own hands, the great valley made a show from the gap she just made. Once she let go, verst kept her bags from falling back down, adding an alluring perkiness to them. 

Why was she increasing her sex appeal? It was so that the only man on this island would take notice of her.

Thankfully, she was a hot teacher, to begin with, an asset she didn’t believe she needed until now.

She opened the door to the headmaster’s office and found the person in question sitting hunched forward, absorbed his paperwork. He was a portly man, short and almost twice her age. The reason behind her teaching in this old school was all due to his assistance and guidance, showing her the ropes on handling kids and how to teach them. Kind, timid, he was a fairly modest man with no great ambition. He just likes handling kids. But ever since Yoko grew accustomed to being a teacher, she grew weary of his sneaky glances. It was obvious he was checking her out whenever she wasn’t looking, paying special attention to her boobs. At first she was somewhat alarmed, but as time went on, his attention became a source of fantasies for her.

Swaying her hips with an exaggerated swing, she strutted forward. The sound of her heels clacking alerted him of her presence. “Oh, principal, you are working late.” She grinned lasciviously at his shock in seeing her clothes buttoned down. “I hope I’m not interrupting you.”

“”N-No, Ms. Littner, I was just finishing up.” He adjusted his glasses and tried to not look the least bit fazed. She enjoyed seeing his cute habits. “How may I help you?”

“I finished grading the kids. Can you have a look?” She bent forward a little as she held out the papers, catching his gaze for a nice view of her cleavage.

He let out a nervous chuckle. “You’ve gotten better at doing grades for a while now. I’m sure you don’t need my pointers anymore.”

“But I want you to check it nonetheless,” she sounded coy. “Perhaps I made a mistake somewhere?”

“Well, alright then.”

As he started going through each of the papers, Yoko took a seat at the edge of his desk. Her pencil skirt shifted momentarily when she crossed her legs. As she did this insinuating act, she noticed him trying to fight the urge to look at her desk instead of the papers. 

“Things seem to be in order.” He stacked them up and handed them to her. “As always, your handwriting is so easy to read. There’s also the orderly way you marked out all their mistakes.” He trailed off when he took note of the beautiful teacher’s exceedingly round bust, straining against her pink vest. She was delighted. Feeling his heated gaze crawling running rampant across her body, her pussy grew wet with arousal.

Yoko broke into a knowing grin. “Is something the matter?”

“N-No, nothing.” He coughed and shed away the shame in his facial features. “Is there anything else?”

“Nope,” she winked at him as she rose from his desk. “That’ll be all. See you tomorrow.” As she made her way to the door, her hips were swinging with clear intentions, making a point that she was a woman who was looser than he previously thought.

Yoko was satisfied with that. She only needed to give her favorite cue ball-headed principal a little encouragement to push things into motion.

* * *

It was late. Yoko tipped her glasses and rubbed her eyes before yawning. She had to stay up later than usual at the faculty office because of work matters. Not quite the way she wanted to spend a Friday night. 

As she rubbed her shoulders, she looked at the wall clock and then the tall pile of documents piled up at her desk. “Nnnnhhh… This is going to take forever. Plus, I’m getting really sleepy. I hadn’t slept early in a while.” She yawned again. “Might as well take a short nap. Not like it matters if I get home late anyway.” Her dorm was just a short walk away from the school, so it didn’t matter what time she clocked out.

With that said, she leaned back against the backrest of her chair and rested her hands on her lap. In moments, she fell into a deep slumber.

“Excuse me, Ms. Littner?” the principal said as he peeked through the door, waking her. Yoko didn’t know how long she was out, but when she heard the man’s footsteps coming towards her desk, she had the feeling she shouldn’t “wake up” just yet. 

“Ms.Littner? You might catch a cold sleeping here.” He shook her shoulder once and waited. That didn’t warrant a reply from her. 

While breathing peacefully, Yoko continued to wait. 

He brushed her hair then shook her shoulder gentler than before. “Ms. Littner?” Still, Yoko kept up the act. “She’s a heavy sleeper, huh,” he whispered.

For a few minutes, the room went quiet. She didn’t have any idea what was happening, and she didn’t have the courage to peek, even if a little, so she strained her ears in order to catch whatever kind of sound she could make out.

And then, all of a sudden, she felt something warm lightly touch the middle of her left boob. Yoko fought the urge to jerk back as her entire body felt a sudden jolt. It disappeared a split-second later before she heard the principal shift on the spot. While silence returned, Yoko waited, sensing her heart beating a mile per minute. She begged her body not to twitch or even take shallower breaths.

Soon enough, she felt what seemed to be a pair of hands grabbing her boobs and molesting them without regard. She felt her thighs press together. Rather than putting a stop to what was happening, she tried to remain still and begged in her mind for the principal to continue.

He didn’t seem to notice the subtle shifts in her body as he rubbed her boobs together. “Boobs….so this Ms. Littner’s…...hah…” he whispered perverted chants in his groping. “They’re a lot bigger than I thought…...so amazing…..I want to see what’s underneath….”

As he got rougher with her, she wound up turning her head, causing him to stop. There was a long pause. Keeping still was so hard during this time, she thought. She didn’t know if he had figured it out or not until seconds later.

“Seems like she’s still asleep….” he whispered, waiting another moment to verify his theory before carefully cupping her large bosoms again.”Boy, they sure are heavy.” He lifted them and proceeded to gently squeeze them. 

Before he retracted his hands, Yoko felt the heat crawling towards her face, arousal taking control over her body. She began breathing shallowly, but it didn’t seem like he noticed. If only she could watch, she thought. As she pondered what he was doing, he suddenly lifted her blouse up, exposing her bright red bra. 

“H-hooo… Ms. Littner’s…..” He gasped. “I should hurry or she’ll wake up.” He took away her bra, pulling it up. “Ooohh…” She couldn’t see, but she knew very well that he was examined her tits very closely. “My god,” he whispered in a hushed tone, taking one tit into his hand. His palm was so cold, it was taking her all to suppress her shivering.

“Nnn..” she mewled a little. Not noticing it, he continued massaging her breasts. As he used his fingers to fiddle with her nipple, her thighs cried out for the chance to thrash. Out of the stimulation he was doing, she finally grasped what his other hand was occupied by. 

It felt like there was something rustling next to her. In moments, she felt something like a hot rod touch her other nipple, rubbing against it. He was surely jerking off to her, a realization that stoked her arousal. 

“Ms. Littner…” he moaned. “You’re so sexy…..you like to tease me each chance you get...I can’t stop jerking off to you at night. I want to smack your ass and plow you against my desk, have you suck me off while the kids are out on recess.” Yoko grew even wetter as if doused with warm honey, underneath her skirt at hearing those words. Her juices eventually flowed to her thighs underneath her stockings, sending shivers across her legs.

When he blew his load onto her, she was surprised beyond belief. This was a new side to the principal. Although, it was her fault for teasing him, flaunting her hips, and making around the school each chance she got. Hot, sticky goo landed on her nipples and a few splattered across her stomach.

The principal took a deep breath, removing himself for her. While Yoko was blushing intensely and wondering what had happened, the principal wasted no time in wiping her off with a handkerchief and fixing her blouse. Once that was done, he hurried away from the office, his footsteps reverberating across the entire school.

Yoko waited a minute, panting real hard. When her eyes fluttered open, she looked down at herself. Her chest was still so very sticky. It felt like his handprint was still on her. She dipped her fingers inside her skirt and moaned to her own fingers digging inside her. Her other hand, however, decided to feel up the tit that the principal had been groping. Her moans reached a higher volume once she reached the throes of a powerful climax.

“Mmm… my panties are so soaked…” she said with glazed eyes, heat still permeating across her face. “I wished he fucked me…”

* * *

After their little incident, the principal constantly avoided meeting her eyes whenever they bumped into one another at school. Of course, Yoko continued to flirt with him and give him hints, but he was more obstinate than expected. But she wouldn’t give up.

One fateful night, while they were both held up at school due to urgent matters, Yoko decided to pay him a visit to settle this once and for all.

She opened the door to his office without knocking and found him curled against his desk, reading a report. 

“Ms. Littner?!” He jerked back upon noticing her. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, I think you know why I’m here,” she said, eyes narrowed. He further retreated back against his chair when she circled around to arrive at his side. “You’ve been checking me out for a while now, haven’t you?”

“Well, I-”

“And let’s not forget that time you molested me.”

“Wait, you were awake at that time?!”

Yoko grinned seductively. “Let’s not make this hard for both of us.” She began lifting her top up, slowly unveiling her toned stomach and then her naked breasts. “Didn’t you say you wanted to plow me against your desk?”

* * *

“Yoko! Yoko! Ahh! Yoko!” howled the principal. “This...I’ve always dreamed of this!” His swollen gut kept bumping against her upturned ass each time he thrust forward.

“Haahhhnnn… So hung!...Ahhh! To think you’ve been hiding this from me, principal!” Yoko was holding onto the edge of the desk tightly, her enormous rack spilling out at the very end. The buttons of her blouse were completely undone, and the only thing keeping it together was the necktie around her collar. “I’ve never had...something this big before!” It was true. He was incredibly hung, even without her rubbing it beforehand. The length was okay, but Yoko could care less about the specifics since this had been the first dick she had in years.

A loud smack resounded as he slapped her ass once. “I’ve never seen such a sexy teacher in all my career!” His entire weight made her rock the entire furniture. 

“Ohhh god, you’re so good at thissss! I bet you were a real lady’s man when you were younger!” She gazed back with an expression full of bliss. Her long, red hair was splayed out across her back, shifting with each blunt thrust.

Their eager engagement was accompanied by a chorus of moans and grunts. The principal had a shallow, if not cowardly, voice, but that was what made him so cute and appealing to her. Meanwhile, Yoko took off her glasses because it was sliding off the bridge of her nose time and time again.

He flipped her over after a while, Yoko was laid back down against the hardwood like a fine meal. 

“Do you like this view?” she moaned, cupping her delicious tit. He took the other into a tight squeeze as he continued to pump his thick cock inside her. “Do you like pounding your favorite teacher? Say the wrong answer and I’ll have to give you a failing grade.”

“Of course I do, you insatiable slut!” He barked. “Just who do you think pays you your salary to keep your thick legs strutting my school!”

“OHHhhhh!” She moaned loudly as he slammed his entire length inside.

“I’ll have to give you remedial lessons every night so that I can pound some manners into you!” Keeping up with his fucking, his gut pressed against her slim figure while he lowered himself to kiss her. Yoko cupped his swollen cheeks before making out with him. They clashed tongues in their unadulterated heat. 

“Yesshhh give it to me!” Yoko was in heaven. There was nothing better than feeling his weight pressing on top of her.

* * *

“Ahhh! hahhh! Hahhh!” Yoko’s sweaty naked body bounced on top of his lap, her breasts fondled by his stubby fingers. They had peeled off all their clothes aside from Yoko’s heels. The principal’s seat was cramped but sturdy enough to hold them both.

“Nnnnghhh….I can’t believe it’s this late,” he said to her, glancing at the clock. “We’ve been fucking for hours and it’s now past midnight. This is all your fault and slutty body.” He pinched both of her cherry pink knobs and pulled them away from her until her tits were stretched taut.

“I can’t help it,” replied Yoko with a raspy voice. “I can’t get enough of your cock, principal.” Through the course of their fucking, he had filled her pussy up to the brim. She was exhausted from their numerous rounds. 

They did it a half-dozen times on his desk. He fucked her standing up, against the glass window where the nighttime scenery could see them. She was pushed against the wall, her leg raised, held up by her knee, as he fucked her at her back. No matter how many times they did it, she never grew tired. She was like a sex-crazed maniac. Some part of her thought she had grown a penchant for older, chubbier gentlemen. 

Still, she was raising her hips on her own and dropping it down with what little effort she could muster. Her hair was completely covered in sweat by the time she felt another orgasm coming on.

Meanwhile, the principal was licking her across the nape. Brushing her hair away from her shoulder, he kissed her sweat-soaked collar. He started moving his pelvis to give her riding an extra boost.

“Aaaahhhhh!” Yoko lost all the strength in her lower body as her cum flowed out of her in waves. Her cries were only muffled by his fingers intruding her mouth and finding her tongue.

“Tomorrow,” he started, grasping her chin and pulling her face to the side to meet him. “I’m going to have your head here directly after class. Wear the sexiest underwear you have, and don’t bother bringing condoms. We’re going to have a little orientation about your new responsibilities.” She found herself befuddled as he toyed with her tongue with her own. Their spit mingled, allowing her to taste him once again.

“O-Of course, whatever you say, principal.” She rubbed her pussy, a gush of cum leaking out, and lost herself in the arms of her employer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profiler for details.


End file.
